


Eidolon

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines2018 [6]
Category: The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Community: 14valentines, During Canon, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder, Reincarnation, Religious Fanaticism, Visions in dreams, denial of selfhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: It’s the Year of the Scorpion and Meela will be like a queen.





	Eidolon

**Eidolon**

Ever since the priests first recognized her features, ever since the first dream, Meela has been raised in the knowledge of her importance. 

They were not quick enough to interfere in Imhotep’s first Awakening. She will forever regret those nine years – nine years where she had to contend with commoners instead of being hailed a queen.

– 

Her family is long left behind, proud and eager to nudge her into a life they could never truly comprehend. 

All her life is for Him and the woman she is in her dreams.

– 

“In flesh only,” he says and she wants to protest, but then he kisses her and it’s alright, it’s enough, she is enough like his lost love. He cares for her, he does.

All will be well once she undergoes this ritual to restore her memories.

– 

There are bodies of men. It’s distasteful. Necessary, but a nuisance all the same. She steps over them.

Then he turns, features restored, and this, this is more like she was promised, the powerful and beautiful man Anck-Su-Namun – she – Meela – dreamed of.

– 

For a second she thinks she recognizes Mrs. O’Connor’s face from a dream, but – how could she? If the woman was Nefertiri reborn, then how could she have built a family in this life?

– 

The blade in her stomach is the last thing she feels.

 

.


End file.
